A cobalt-based cathode active material is widely used as a material for producing a positive electrode of a lithium secondary battery (may be referred to as a lithium ion secondary cell). The cobalt-based cathode active material (typically, LiCoO2) has a so-called α-NaFeO2 type layered rock salt structure. In the cobalt-based cathode active material, intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions (Li+) occur through a crystal plane other than the (003) plane (e.g., the (101) plane or the (104) plane). Through such intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, charge and discharge are carried out.